


It's a Date! (Karamel Adventures)

by Whisperingwater



Series: Karamel Shenanigans [5]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fast Food, Fluff, Idiots in Love, KaraMel, Karamel - Alternate Universe, Karamel Adventures, PollStory, Romance, She'sAllThatOneshot, teenage kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Kara and Mike are on a date. Follow their little adventure that YOU chose!She's All That / About A Boy - OneshotTwitter Poll Story. All choices are from Karamel fans!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El
Series: Karamel Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238195
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	It's a Date! (Karamel Adventures)

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> On May 2 you guys chose some poll options on Twitter. It was the first Karamel Adventure, now here's the story!
> 
> Below you will see the questions and options I shared and what you guys chose! The story is based on your choices.
> 
> Let's begin. Shall we?
> 
> 1\. As you already know, Kara LOVES food! Mike thinks she probably loves food more than him. Jealous much, Gramps? Winking face
> 
> Now, what should they do for their date? 
> 
> \- Go out for a movie  
> \- Grab something to eat (Your Choice)
> 
> 2\. Mike gave in! Kara can be quite convincing when it comes to food. Now, she wants her darling boyfriend to try a new Indian restaurant she came across. But Mike has been craving Japanese food for some time. Which one should they choose? 
> 
> \- Kara’s choice Indian (Your Choice)  
> \- Mike’s choice Japanese (Your Choice)
> 
> 3\. They couldn’t choose one! So, Kara decides to grab a chicken egg kathi roll and Mike decides to get something from the Japanese restaurant. He chooses Tamago Sando. But they decide Japanese desserts would be amazing, what should they get?
> 
> \- Mochi Ice Cream (Your Choice)  
> \- Kakigōri shaved ice 
> 
> 4\. Mochi ice cream it is! Kara goes for strawberry flavor and Mike goes with plain vanilla. Kara does joke about it since Mike is so not vanilla! 
> 
> Mike thinks a movie would be nice. He wants Kara to choose what to watch. 
> 
> \+ The movie choice will have an effect on Mike’s mood
> 
> \- Romcom (Your Choice)  
> \- Horror
> 
> 5\. Mike is relieved that Kara chose a Romcom! He hates horror and there was no way he was sitting through an entire movie. Kara knows him so well!
> 
> There’s a point where the story gets hot. Mike can’t stand it anymore. He kisses Kara. But where?
> 
> \- Right there in the seats  
> \- He asks her to step out (Your Choice)
> 
> 6\. Kara and Mike decide to watch the movie when it turns up on Netflix and go out. Who cares about the movie, huh? Winking face This does turn into a heated make-out session Fire, but Mike sees someone there and wants to run. 
> 
> Who could that be???
> 
> \- Mike’s boss John Jones (Your Choice)  
> \- Mike’s ex
> 
> 7\. John Jones! Astonished face That was the last person Mike expected to see outside a movie theater. John looks equally surprised to see one of his best agents engaging in PDA. When John asks Mike what he was doing here, what does Mike say?
> 
> \- Truth. He’s on a date. (Your Choice)  
> \- Lie. Undercover mission.
> 
> Mike tells his boss that he was on a date. John tells Mike and Kara that he’s happy that they are spending time together, but they should do it somewhere in private.
> 
> Mike and Kara blush like teenagers. Well, at least one of them is! So they decide to go home and continue...
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a date… something Kara was looking forward to. It was a date because Mike managed to take time out of his busy schedule. It was a date because she didn't get to go out with her boyfriend often.

And now Kara was getting what she wanted.

Mike worked some weekends and that made sure he couldn't go out on a date with Kara. That was something he really hated. But his work was no simple desk job.

He still managed to get the weekend off. Only for Kara. Because the girl never complained. He knew she felt bad that they couldn't spend a lot of time together, but he knew she would never say it out aloud.

And now, they were getting on his bike, still talking about what to do and where to go.

"Let's go eat, Gramps!"

"Babe, come on. Let's do something else and then we can go eat."

"Like what? Get some ice cream?" Kara sounded hopeful asking that.

Mike rolled his eyes playfully. Even though Kara couldn't see that, she knew what he was thinking.

"Ice cream is also food, baby girl. And you keep proving that you love food more than me." Just as he said that Mike felt Kara's hold on him tightened. She leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade.

"I love you the most, Gramps. You know it." Hugging his back tightly, she said, "How about a movie?"

"Because I really _really_ love you, I think we should eat first," Mike said, much to Kara's delight. "We can go watch a movie after that."

"Really? That would be awesome. You are the best, Gramps!"

"I know, sweetheart!"

Placing another kiss on his shoulder, she asked, "How about we try that Indian restaurant Winn and I came across?"

"I was thinking some Japanese would be nice. Okonomiyaki?"

When Kara didn't reply, Mike knew she was thinking about it. After a moment, she said, "There's a little café that sells Japanese food. It's not that far from my university. And there's a food truck that sells some wraps nearby. Why don't we go there?"

"That sounds like a nice idea. Let's do that."

Once Kara told him the exact location, Mike drove them there. They saw the food truck first so Mike went and parked his bike nearby. As Kara stood ordering her chicken egg kathi roll wrap, something Mike had never heard of, he made his way into the café and grabbed himself a Tamago Sando. Japanese egg salad sandwich was something he had loved to eat when he lived in Japan. And the one he had just bought now looked exactly like the ones he had eaten before.

When he stepped out of the café, he saw Kara still waiting for her wrap. Mike joined her just as she got the wrap.

"Do you want something from here?" Kara asked, gesturing towards the menu.

Mike shook his head. "Nah! I'm good. Let's head over to the bike."

Kara followed him. She leaned against the bike and opened the wrap. "Oh wow! This looks good," she said before taking a big bite. When Kara let out a moan, Mike raised a brow.

"Babe?"

"Mike, this is soooo good! Try it!"

Nodding, Mike handed over the sandwich box to Kara and took a bite of her wrap. "Umm… Yeah, it's really good. I have never tried this before."

"Winn said someone recommended this place at work. We were planning on stopping by soon. I'm just glad I got to come here with you."

Mike smiled at her and leaned closer to kiss her head. "I'm sorry I'm not spending more time with you these days."

"That's okay. I know you're busy."

"Doesn't mean I don't miss this." Mike waved between them. He then opened the box and took a sandwich out. Taking a bite of it, he was immediately reminded of his time in Tokyo. He loved eating Tamago Sando and exploring the city. "Oishii desu!"

"What was that?" Kara asked, knowing very well he just spoke Japanese.

"I said it's delicious. And it is! Here. Take a bite."

Kara took the sandwich from Mike and took a bite. "Yummy! This is great, Gramps!"

They ate their food all the while talking about their plans for tomorrow. It was Sunday and all Mike wanted to do was sleep. But Kara had so many ideas for tomorrow, Mike knew that if it meant sacrificing his sleep to make his girl happy, he would do just that.

Once they had finished eating the wrap and the sandwiches, Kara suggested they try some dessert. They then made their way back to the café where Mike had just bought the sandwiches. It was a Japanese café, so there were many desserts for them to choose from.

"What's Kakigōri?" Kara asked looking at a poster.

"Shaved ice. It's nice, but how about we grab some assorted Mochi ice creams?"

Kara looked at the poster Mike was pointing at. "Oh wow! It comes in so many flavors?" A box of assorted Mochi ice cream consisted of Mango, Strawberry, Dulce de Leche, Vanilla, Salted Caramel, and Mint Chocolate Chip. When Kara told Mike that they should try that, he bought a box for them. They stepped out and opened the box to see all the six Mochi ice creams. Kara and Mike shared them and finished them all soon. Mike had really liked the vanilla one. That did make Kara laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Mike asked out of amusement.

"I can't believe you liked the vanilla when you are so not vanilla!" Kara giggled. All Mike did was roll his eyes at her before suggesting they should head over to the movies. He let her choose the movie once they got there. There was a horror movie Kara was waiting to watch, but she knew very well that Mike wouldn't like that. Deciding to go to the horror one with her friends instead, Kara told Mike that she was getting them tickets to a romcom. Mike didn't protest. The number of romcoms Winn made him watch made Mike immune to this genre. He was secretly happy that Kara hadn't chosen the horror one.

The romance was prominent. So much that Mike got distracted in the middle of the movie.

When Kara felt him touch her hand, she turned around to look at him. Mike surprised her by cupping her cheek and kissing her right there. Kara kissed him back; deepening the kiss, she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. But Kara pulled away quickly knowing this was not the right place to be making out like this.

"Let's step out for a minute, huh?" Mike got up and held his hand out for Kara to take.

Smiling brightly, she said, "We can always watch this movie when it's on Netflix. Let's go!"

Like two lovestruck teenagers, they sneaked out of the theater. Once they stepped outside, Mike wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and kissed her ardently. She kissed him back just as fervently. But Mike suddenly heard someone clear his throat, he broke the kiss and turned to see his boss.

John Jones stood there looking at one of his best agents pale's face. He shook his head. _Kids these days…_

"Boss, hey! What are you doing here?" Mike asked quickly. When he saw John's wife walk towards them with a kind smile on her face, he smiled back and said, "Hey Megan! What a surprise!"

"Hi, Mike! Good to see you again. I finally managed to convince John that he could go out on dates with me once in a while. He's always so busy with work. And when he's not working, he's busy with the kids." Megan patted her husband's shoulder when she heard him grumble. When her eyes fell on Kara, she immediately recognized her from the picture Mike had on his desk at work. Also the fact that her husband had brought a bunch of case files home one day and Kara's was lying on top of the pile. "Ah, you must be Kara!"

Mike smiled and patted Kara's head. She looked at him in surprise. Smiling, he said, "Kara, meet John's wife, Megan. And Megan, this is my Kara."

Megan closed the distance between them as she held her hand out for Kara to shake. "So nice to meet you, Kara. I'm happy to see Mike hanging out with someone who isn't his brother."

"Nice to meet you, too, Megan." Kara gave her a bright smile. "And hi, Mr. Jones."

"Hello, Kara," John greeted back politely. "I hope you're doing well."

"Never better, Mr. Jones." Kara found herself holding onto Mike's arm. He gave her a big smile in return.

"Alright, guys, I need to go grab some popcorn," Megan said, looking at the young couple before turning towards her husband. "Honey, do you want your regular caramel popcorn or something else?"

Mike and Kara looked at John, trying their best not to grin. He didn't strike as a person who liked caramel popcorn. And he looked embarrassed when Megan asked him that. He gave her a small nod. With that, Megan said goodbye to Kara and Mike before walking away.

When Megan had left, John once again cleared his throat and said, "Micheal, I know how your generation is. You believe that public display of affection is normal and that no one will dare to say a word. But please refrain from doing so, it tends to make some people uncomfortable."

"I know, Chief, and I'm sorry. Kara and I are on a date and like you said we do think PDA is normal because… well, it is." Seeing John raise a brow, Mike continued, "But we will go home straight and continue what we were doing."

"Very well. I'll see you at work on Monday. And Kara, do take care of yourself." Giving them a short wave, John walked away.

Once Mike saw that his boss was out of earshot, he looked at Kara to see her grinning at him. "So embarrassing," Mike said before cupping her face and kissing her again.

"Micheal!" A loud, booming voice made them jump. Kara and Mike turned to see it was still John Jones who was stood there with a look of disapproval.

"Sowwy, boss!" Mike called before he grabbed Kara's hand and started running towards his bike.

They laughed about it on their way back home. What a date… John Jones had personally graced them with his presence.

Mike and Kara did continue where they left off as soon as they reached home. They couldn't even make it to the bed. When they finally got to the bed, panting all the while, Kara muttered, "This is truly our top 2 date, Gramps!"

"Yeah? What's top 1?"

"The amusement park we went to… Well, we weren't exactly dating but…"

Mike smiled at that memory fondly. "Yeah. It was great… Maybe we should go there again."

"Tomorrow!" Kara called, sitting up and looking at Mike with big, puppy dog eyes. "Let's go tomorrow!"

Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Giving her a loud kiss, he said, "Let's see if we can top our first amusement park date, huh?"

"Yesss!" Kara snuggled against him. When she felt Mike caress her bare back, she looked up at him. "Up for round two?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you know me so well…"


End file.
